painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Sammael
Sammael is a fallen angel and one of the major characters in Painkiller series. He is the messenger of God and Daniel's 'contractor' in the original Painkiller. Physical appearance Sammael appears to Daniel as a pale white man, with white hair, wearing black robes. He is over 2 meters tall, reflecting on his angel origin (humans are lesser beings for him). He has several earrings. Role in the series Painkiller After Daniel's death, Sammael appears offering him a deal: Daniel will be sent to Heaven if he kills 4 generals of Lucifer's armies. Later on in the game, Sammael appears observing Daniel's progress and also serving to him as a source of information, despite the fact that Daniel doesn't trust him. Eventually, after Daniel kills Alastor, Sammael appears to take Daniel to his dead wife. What happens next depends on what difficulty level player has chosen at the begining of the game: Nightmare or lower -''' after Lucifer takes Eve back to Hell, Sammael tries to prevent Daniel from going after demon lord, however Daniel manages to convince angel to show him the location of the Hell Mouth. He warns Daniel of dangers ahead. 'Trauma -' Sammael allows Daniel to enter the Gates of Heaven. '''Battle out of Hell Sammael doesn't appear in the game directly, however he's mentioned briefly in the opening cutscene by Eve. She mentiones that "Nobody... Sammael, Lucifer, Alastor, or even me hoped you'd make it this far." Overdose In this standalone expansion, Sammael serves as the main antagonist and final boss of the game, Belial's nemesis. Belial claims that Sammael made a deal with rulers of Hell to capture, injure and inprison the protagonist. After Lucifer's death, however, the half-angel half-demon breaks free, finally bringing revenge uppon the fallen angel, cutting his wings off. As an enemy In Overdose, Sammael is the main antagonist and final boss of the game. He appears in the last level of Chapter 3, Sammael's Lair. He looks slightly different than his original version, now having giant angel wings coming from his back, allowing him to fly above the battlefield, wearing an armor and wielding a sword. He's also significantly larger. He uses his powers against Belial to summon swarms of flies and launch fireballs at player. In order to defeat Sammael, one has to focus on shooting angel's wings, as they are his only weakness. Trivia * Sammael appears in Jewish mitology as a fallen angel and servant of Hell, as opposed to his role in Painkiller series. * His design was influenced by a painting made by Gerard Brom, which shows a character identical to Sammael, including the same face, clothing and even the same number of earrings in the same ear, meaning the simmilarities couldn't be a coincidence. * It is possible that he tried to stop Daniel from entering the Gates of Hell not to save his soul, but simply to prevent Daniel from killing Lucifer, thus releasing Belial from his inprisonment. * As Overdose takes place in the same time as Battle out of Hell, it also makes it clear why Sammael didn't appear in BooH. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Overdose bosses